SYOC: Isolation
by Galarigirl129
Summary: Just as the title says, submit your own character for my new upcoming story; Isolation. Details inside! CLOSED!
1. Instructions and Character Sheet

Hey all you people! How are you? Good? Great! So am I! Anyway, you must be looking at the title and groan, maybe say "Gala? Aren't you working on a fanfiction with Niar? And some of your own fanfictions?" Well, the answer is yes! However, I am a person who hates to have nothing to do. So why not put more on my plate? Woohoo!

Well, I'm going to jump right in. I absolutely love MLP and I always like to try to interact with you guys! I won't get too sappy, but it really is the truth that you guys are great. So I'm doing this for two reasons, 1. Because I love to write. 2. Because I want your involvement. So, let me tell you the premise of the plot, but not giving it away too badly. So basically, it is about a group of ponies that are isolated from the rest of Equestria. None of the princesses know about them yet. Well, that is about it for what I can tell you.

* * *

So let me tell you what I want. I want a mix of the three races. NO ALICORNS! I cannot stress enough how much I don't want alicorns. They show indecisiveness, and are unrealistic. Unless the alicorn is made for an important part in a story, it's fine. Anyway, I will dive into this later. I also want a mix of stallions and mares, this is supposed to be a self sustaining group after all. The special talents shouldn't be amenity based. What I mean by that is like fashion or racing. I want special talents like farming, cooking, animal care, ect. Lastly, they are still ponies like the traditional ponies we see, so I don't care if the mane/tail is multipul colors, but please refraine from the coat being multipul colors. Also, I want these ponies to be young adults. So with out further ado, here is the sheet I need you to fill out. However, there is some instructions that I want followed. 1: if it says "if applicable" you don't need to fill that part out. You can put N\A or something of the likes, but you don't have to. 2: from my past experience with SYOC, please please PLEASE do not have four strengths and three weaknesses. Also, because I put a minimum on the weaknesses, doesn't mean that you should go over board on theweaknesses. 3: remember that these ponies don't even know about the other ponies. The only ponies they know about are Celestia and Luna, and to them, they are mythical beings. 4: very important, 4: I beg you, weaknesses should APPLY and be RELEVANT to the character. For example, look at the mane six, they all have detrimental attributes that is what an audience believes could be their fear. Like the book-smart Twilight Sparkle gets nervous when she has a test. Very believable. Anyway, now without further ado, here you go! **Please PM me your charatcer sheet. Reviews will not be accepted. Also, I will accept up to three (3) characters from a single person.**

**Name:**  
**Nickname (if applicable):**  
**Pony type:**  
**Mane/tail color:**  
**Mane/tail style:**  
**Body color: **  
**Gender (Mare or Stallion):**  
**Cutie mark:**  
**Special talent:**  
**Other talents (if applicable):**  
**Occupation:**  
**Hobby (if applicable):**  
**Personality:**  
**Strengths (max 4):**  
**Weaknesses (min 3):**

* * *

Here is an example on what your character sheet should resemble when you are done. Just to let you know, I may or may not use this character. I will decide when the time comes.

**Name: Flower Patch**  
**Nickname (if applicable): Flower**  
**Pony type: Earthpony**  
**Mane/tail color: Light green**  
**Mane/tail style: Flat and straight, like Pinkie's when she is depressed. **  
**Body color: Light Brown**  
**Gender: Mare**  
**Cutie mark: Single white tulip flower**  
**Special talent: Caring for the flowers and has an uncanny ability to keep them healthy**  
**Other talents (if applicable): Amazing singer**  
**Occupation: Flowerist **  
**Hobby (if applicable): Singing**  
**Personality: Flower can be timid at times, but she is always willing to help her fellow ponies. She loves to give her flowers to ponies, but she will also sell them. **  
**Strengths (max 4): Knows what herbs and other things that are safe to consume/use, typically the voice of reason, **  
**Weaknesses (min 3): Timid, doesn't like to be put in a leadership position, careful around flowers and other plants - which slows down the team more often than not.**

* * *

So stop reading my blabbering, well not yet, and make your pony! I will accept submissions up until December 18th at 11:59 PM Central time, but if you are a little late, just contact me and I will understand, for the most part. I will tell you who made is December 25th, although I may tell the indivuals if they got their pony picked early for communication porposes. Lastly, I will pick four or five ponies, including one from me. So write away!


	2. Update

Hello everypony, and this is Gala! I am here to say one week! ONE WEEK. That is how long you have to submit your character to my for Isolation. Please keep them coming and remember that you can submit up to three characters, however, I may not pick all of them. Also, I will accept reveiws now too. So keep them coming! Man, this was a short update, well I guess that is a good and bad thing. I'll will be back with another update on the 18th to tell you whose character got picked.


	3. Characters!

Hello! Gala here on Wednessday the 18th. Instead of telling you whose character got picked, I'm going to keep it anonumous. So please respect that and don't announce that your character was chosen. I have two of each type of ponies, so I have a total of six. Some have bios, some don't. I forgot to put that in the character sheet, so don't feel bad, my character doesn't have one either. So here are the character sheets, and you can expect the first chapter on Christmas, December 25th.

Name: Flower Patch  
Nickname: Flower  
Pony type: Earthpony  
Mane/tail color: Light green with darker stripes  
Mane/tail style: Flat and straight, like Pinkie's when she is depressed.  
Body color: Light Brown  
Gender: Mare  
Cutie mark: Single white tulip flower  
Special talent: Caring for the flowers and has an uncanny ability to keep them healthy  
Other talents: Amazing singer  
Occupation: Flowerist  
Hobby: Singing  
Personality: Flower can be timid at times, but she is always willing to help her fellow ponies. She loves to give her flowers to ponies, but she will also sell them  
Strengths: Knows what herbs and other things that are safe to consume/use, typically the voice of reason,  
Weaknesses: Timid, doesn't like to be put in a leadership position, careful around flowers and other plants - which slows down the team more often than not.

Name: Silver Wing  
Nickname: Silver  
Pony Type: Pegasus  
Mane/tail color: Sky blue  
Mane/tail style: Mane is blown back and tail is slightly messy  
Body color: Metal Gray  
Gender: Stallion  
Cutie mark: Compass with silver wings on each side  
Special talent: Traveling without a map  
Other talents: Flying, Leadership  
Occupation: helps find missing ponies.  
Personality: Silver is kind and brave, he'll never back down from a challenge and will always stand for what's right. He never leaves people behind and is very understanding and trustworthy. If he trusts you, you'd better trust him because he'll always tell the truth, never abandon you. In a way he represents the Elements of Harmony (Minus Magic), with Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter and Generosity.  
Strengths: Flying, natural leader, trust worthy, brave  
Weaknesses: wont back down, often seen as childish for being so open minded, stubborn at times.  
Bio: Silver Wing, like the other ponies, grew up in the town. He loved to make the decisions in his group of friends. He earned he cutie mark one day when he was practicing to fly in the forest. He never found himself lost.

Name: Frozen Lightning  
Nickname: Zen  
Pony Type: Unicorn  
Mane/tail color: black  
Mane/tail style: a somewhat long mane of messy curls that fall in his eyes, a short messy curly tail.  
Body Color: light blue  
Eye Color: Cold blue  
Gender: Stallion  
Cutie Mark: a snow flake with a bolt of white lightning coming out.  
Special talent: creating light with his magic  
Other Talents: levitation and minor teleportation  
Occupation: message runner and camp guardsman  
Hobby: practicing magic  
Personality: Zen is very serious and very protective over his friends, he can pass of as harsh at times but that is to keep ponies going. He's a leader and always makes sure that others are keeping up and that the injured are cared for right away.  
Strengths: Strong bodied, can create light, can levitate objects, leader  
Weaknesses: Harsh, not very skilled at magic, may often put himself at risk to save another.  
Bio: Zen grew in the town. He was sent to deliver a message to Snow, when he was caught in the frozen mountains during a rough blizzard and managed to make a small light and guide himself to Snow's cabin. he had severe frost bite on both of his hind legs, but thanks to Snow's technics he was able to keep them and recover over a period of time. Over time he has become like an overprotective older brother to Snow and may have romantic feelings for her.

Name: Snow Light  
Nickname: Snow  
Pony Type: Unicorn  
Mane/tail color: pure white  
Mane/tail style: Her mane is long with a semi long side swipe that falls two inches past her muzzle, the rest is braided into two braids that curl off at the end with a few inches of mane left. Her tail is long and is very fluffy at the end.  
Body Color: beige  
Eye Color: light pink  
Gender: Mare  
Cutie Mark: An icy blue snow flake surrounded by lighter blue frost swirls  
Special talent: healing frost bite or minor wounds  
Other Talents: cooking  
Occupation: nurse  
Hobby: Sewing (Although she's not particularly gifted at it, she repairs other Ponies cloth things such as blankets)  
Personality: Snow Light is very shy and very jumpy, she gets flustered easily and has a hard time communicating with ponies she doesn't know but is willing to help others though she tries to avoid eye contact at all time.  
Strengths: Can grow food in the snow, knows what herbs to use on minor wounds, knows how to heal frost bite  
Weaknesses: extremely timid, has a hard time communicating, slightly frail, jumpy.  
Bio: Snow Light grew up with her parents in the snowy mountains near the village. She taught herself through years of observation how to cure diseases in other ponies. Over the course of three grueling years in the harsh winter climates of the mountains, she had several cases of frost bite on her hooves. Snow has figured out how to cure frost bite and was able to test her procedure on Zen when he was found with massive frost bite on both of his hind legs. After rescuing him Zen has been more of an older brother to her and seemingly has an emotional attachment to Snow.

Name: Melody Hooves  
Nickname: Melody  
Pony Type: Pegasus  
Mane/tail colors: Red and dark blue. (But on the tail the colors kind of mix together)  
Mane style: covers most of her left ear and curls at the bottom. Tail is short and curls down.  
Coat color: White  
Gender: Mare  
Cutie Mark: a silver serving platter with an eighth note on it.  
Special Talent: Doesn't really know yet  
Other talents: A good chef, plays any musical instrument but usually a trombone.  
Occupation: A musician at night but a cook at a restaurant in the day.  
Hobbies: writing music and stories  
Personality: Like Big Macintosh she doesn't really talk much but when she does can be blunt when she needs to be. Very loyal and is usual depicted as a loner who cares for only her music and cooking. She doesn't really know how to talk to others.  
Strengths: She's a good listener when ponies just want to talk out their problems to somepony, reliable when it comes to promises and tasks, and is very observant.  
Weakness: Due to her lack of social skills she tends to feel awkward talking to ponies, and usually gets nervous around others in fear that she will get made fun of.

Name: Iron Hide  
Nickname: Steel  
Pony type: Earth Pony  
Mane/tail color: Black  
Mane/tail style: Steel has a long mane and tail that he usually keeps tied up while he is working.  
Body color: Grey  
Gender: Stallion  
Cutie mark: Anvil and Smiths Hammer  
Special talent: Metalworking  
Other talents: Fairly adept at woodworking  
Occupation: Craftsman/Blacksmith  
Hobby: Reading and swimming  
Personality: Steel is a kind and quiet, hardworking pony. When he is not at work, he can be found swimming or curled up somewhere reading a book. Although Steel can talk, he prefers to listen to conversations and respond to them by either shaking his head yes or no, by grunting or by action. If he is asked about anything involving his craft he will gladly engage them in conversation. Because of this he has very few friends. Those that take the time to know him realize that he is a kind pony who takes pride in what he does and that he is a pony of few words.  
Strengths:His craftsmanship skills; His strength (because his job calls for a lot of physical labor, he is stronger than the average pony); He is a capable swimmer  
Weaknesses: His greatest fear is to produce low quality metal/wooden products; Being resented for producing said products; Lack of communication.


	4. Last Update

The first chapter of Isolation is up! Make sure you check it out. Maybe even my other fanfictions while your at it -wink wink-


End file.
